


Don't Ever Change for Me (Celery)

by nosecoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angie is a supportive maid of honor, Fluff, I literally pulled this fluff out of my teddybear, Multi, Swearing, Theo is a cinnamon roll, they're so in love, wedding fic, weirdness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything's fine."<br/>"Fine? FINE? How is KNEE SWEAT fine?"</p><p>Or</p><p>It's Theo and Philip's wedding day and she's freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Change for Me (Celery)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha oh my god. I spent so much time on this. :P

"Everything's fine, dear."

  
"Fine? FINE? How is KNEE SWEAT fine?" Theodosia hissed, running a brush through her thoroughly straightened hair.

  
"It's perfectly normal," Angie replied from her place on the hotel bed.

  
"No it's not! What if he notices? What if EVERYONE notices? This is the biggest day of my life and I'm sweating from my fucking KNEES!"

  
Angie got up and placed her hands on a trembling Theodosia's shoulders, soothingly. "Hey, if you think THIS is the biggest day of your life, when you're marrying my BROTHER, a HAMILTON, you've got another thing coming."

  
Her breathing slowed, and she slumped into Angie's arms. "It's not cold feet, I mean, I love him to death, but I keep thinking of everything that could go wrong, and my heart starts beating faster, and I feel a little lightheaded, and I feel like I have to sit down, and the wedding is in thirty minutes and I haven't even written my fucking VOWS!"

  
Angie led her over to the bed and sat her down. "Okay, so, to start off what do you need?"

  
Theo looked lost for a moment before looking up helplessly at Angie. "Napkins?"

  
"No, sweetie, it sounds like you're having an anxiety attack, what calms you?"

  
"Uh-, um..." Theo hiked up the skirt of her dress, pulling it to mid-thigh. "Celery."

  
Angie brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, pulling off her heels and shoving her feet into the sneakers she'd left beside the bed. "I'm gonna run down the street to the grocery store and grab you some celery, and you," she put her hands on Theo's, reassuringly. "Are going to write your vows. Nothing too eccentric, he's probably going to try and write a sonnet so whatever, but you're gonna try."

  
Theo nodded and Angie headed back towards the door. "Oh, one last thing," she said, turning quickly. "Don't. Break. Anything."

  
Theo nodded quickly and Angie exited. Now, time to find something to write her vows on, and something to write her vows with.

* * *

 

The receptionist at the hotel Theo was set up in, looked really confused when Angie came running through in a teal dress and neon pink sneakers, holding a rib of celery and panting like she hadn't had water in days, into the elevator, frantically pressing the seven button.

  
The celery was done, so if she could get it to Theodosia and have her vows written and in the car, on the way to the chapel, she could bend over and wheeze her lungs out because she was so out of fucking shape.

  
The elevator stopped and she sprinted down the corridor, tagging her pass key at the door, stalking into the room.

  
"I got it!" She dumped the rib on the bed and slumped against the bedpost, her eyes drifting closed momentarily.

  
"So, while you were gone, I was searching for a pen and paper, and I found a blender in the kitchen..."

  
Angie's eyes snapped open and she gazed, horrified, at the shredded leaves and petals that were the remnants of Theodosia's bouquet.

  
"Oh my God," she mumbled and unplugged the blender from the outlet on the desk. "Okay, okay, look, you'll just have to walk down with the celery. At least tell me you wrote something."

  
Theo smiled and held up a yellow legal pad, with two pages worth of dot points. At the bottom of the second page was a capitalised and underlined dot point that read, "I LOVE YOU".

  
Others were things like, "Loving you is like loving the wind, more often than not, you're strong and overpowering and persuasive. Okay so wind's not persuasive but you get what I mean." "I'm having an anxiety attack because I can't quite think of the right words to promise my love to you." "I love you for who you are, so don't try to change because you think that's what I'll want. I'm getting married because I love the you that you are." "You've probably written a sonnet that expresses your love for me perfectly and shit like that but I feel like my being unprepared shows how in love I am with you, cause you fucking blow me away."

  
Angie licked her lips and toed off her sneakers, slipping on her heels again and picking up the rib of celery. "Okay the wedding is in fifteen minutes and we need to get downstairs to the car." She looked Theo in the eye. "You ready?"

  
She picked up her pen and stuck it behind her ear, holding the note pad under her arm. "Nope."

  
"That's my girl. Let's roll."

* * *

 

_Breathe. In, out. In, out. In, out. In... Oh God. What came after in?_

  
"Angie!" Theo whispered.

  
"What?"

  
"What comes after you inhale?"

  
"You exhale."

  
"Right." Theo let the breath go, clutching her rib of celery and her notepad tighter. "God, I'm gonna look like an idiot."

  
Angie shook her head, her grip on Theo's arm tightening a fraction.

  
"True, but at least you're a cute idiot, who my brother loves."

  
"Yeah, at least there's that."

  
Theo's dad walked into the entryway, smiling at her.

  
"Where's your bouquet?" He asked. Theo looked sheepish.

  
"We lost it," Angie replied. "Got some celery instead."

  
He raised an eyebrow and indicated to the notepad.

  
"My vows."

  
"Okay," he took her arm, the one that wasn't holding the celery. "You ready?"

  
"Not even a little." Theo replied, wondering why everyone asked her that. Angie took Georges' arm as he smiled flirtatiously at her.

  
The music started up in the church and there was a loud rustle as people stood up.

  
She felt like a squadron of mutant butterfly's had been let loose in her belly. It kinda sucked.

  
The doors opened and Angie and Georges' strode down the aisle, confidentially, two of the most gorgeous people she had ever seen.

  
That was until she caught sight of Philip, standing at the altar and Theo swore her heart stopped beating for a few moments.

  
 'This is real,' became her mantra as she stepped onto the aisle. 'You're not about to wake up, I swear.'

  
Theo couldn't even process the guests gazes, when she had locked eyes with him. She almost swore to herself she was never going to blink again.

  
Time was slow but her breath was still caught in her throat when she lifted her foot to climb into the slightly raised platform if the altar.

  
Aaron kissed her on the cheek and went to sit with the Hamilton's, and Angie took the rib from her as she stood in front of Philip, matching nervous/amused grins on their faces.

  
"Celery?" He mouthed.

  
She smiled wider and shook her head, unable to find words to reply.

  
The priest started up, talking about holy matrimony and shit like that, but she couldn't focus. Philip's hands were warm in hers.

  
"You may say your vows."

  
They both started and then laughed lightly, indicating for the other to start.

  
"Go on," Philip told her, his eyes sparkling.

  
"Okay." Theo blushed and Angie handed her the notepad. "So, um, I've been thinking about this for weeks, wondering what I should write."

  
She exhaled. "And worrying. A lot of worrying, because I want this to be perfect, because YOU'RE perfect and you deserve nothing less, and in the end, I procrastinated up until thirty minutes ago when I had an anxiety attack. And threw my bouquet in a blender."

  
He gaped amusedly. Theo shrugged. "I figure if you put up with my crazy you're more than perfect, but there are a few things I want to say before my time runs out."

  
She scanned the first page quickly. "I think that I knew I was in love with you, the moment you offered to pay for my burrito at Chipotle on our third date. I think I knew that I was in love with you when I saw you waltzing with Eliza Holly the first time I came round to your house. I think I knew I was in love with you the first time I woke up beside you. And I knew that I was in love with you when the door opened a few minutes ago and I saw you standing there and my heart missed a beat and I forgot how to breath. And yeah, you're a poet, and your vows will probably blow me out of the water but I just wanted to let you know that there were little moments from when we first met to now when you started stealing tiny bits if my heart, and I realised, it had always belonged to you."

  
He smiled, his breath shaky and she handed the pad back to Angie, who was grinning at the floor.

  
"Well, I don't know how I'm gonna top that, Theo. I love you. I don't think I've ever doubted that. I can't find the words to explain how I feel about you, how to justify it, because I don't feel the need to justify our love. I may not have known it at the time, but I was in love with you from the moment I met you. And I hope that those words are enough for now, because I've run out."

  
Theo gazed happily into his eyes as the ceremony proceeded, going through the motions, until she finally heard the words, "You may now kiss the bride."

  
Philip's hand came up the rest softly on her cheek and she placed one over it, relishing the warmth as he leaned into her. Her arm went around his neck and his around her waist, pulling her closer, as he smiled happily into the kiss.

  
It seemed too short a time before they pulled away and stared into the others eyes, applause and talking rupturing the silence in the church.

  
"Hi," he whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

  
"Hi," Theo replied. "Last night was Hell without you, don't make me go through that again."

  
"Never, Mrs Burr-Hamilton." She grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before pulling out of his grip and taking his hand.

* * *

 

The reception was nice. It was simple, nothing special. A picnic, out in a park, the guests on colourful checked blankets, eating from baskets.

  
There were a few wandering around, socialising and there was the heavy flow of people congratulating the couple, but it was nice.

  
Theodosia never thought she could be more in love with him the moment he proposed, but lying with her head in his lap, as he laughed and joked with her and Georges and Angie, she knew she was wrong.

  
She almost fell asleep, with Philip stroking her hair softly, telling bad puns that made apple cider come out of Angie's nose and Georges threaten him playfully in French.

  
Philip's parents were among the wanderers, herding around their children. John was carrying the second Philip (Alexander apparently loved the name) in his arms, and Alexander was giving four year-old Eliza Holly a shoulder ride. Eliza held John Church's hand and smiled at Alexander and John with love in her eyes and then over at Philip and his choice of wife.

  
There wasn't a cutting of a cake, or the first dance, or the throwing of the bouquet (there was no bouquet to throw), and soon guests started dispensing themselves to their cars, wishing the new couple well, and going home.

  
Unfortunately, the Hamilton clan, which included Angie, was among them and left with kisses on both Philip and Theo's cheeks and congratulations.

  
Theodosia's father left an hour later, explaining that being Vice President wasn't as flexible as he liked, and kissing his daughter lovingly on the head (and a handshake for Philip, not as good as he'd like, but, still,  it was an improvement).

  
Lafayette, Adrienne, and Georges were some if the last to go, as the sky started to go dark.

  
And soon, they were in the car on the way back to the hotel.

  
They sat in happy silence, the radio playing Bon Jovi quietly.

  
"When we get back to the hotel," Philip said from the passenger we seat. "Can I look at the notepad with your vows on it?"

  
"Of course, love."

  
She wasn't quite sure why she was hauling that rib of celery around, she didn't need it anymore. The celery was a safety net for when she didn't have Philip. She would never need celery again.

  
And that was great cause it tasted disgusting.

  
It was almost pitch black when they got to the hotel, and she held his hand when they walked through the foyer, and into the elevator.

  
Philip leaned into her side, burying his face in her hair. "So, what's the plan for tonight Mr Burr-Hamilton?" She asked.

  
"I have no idea. I figure we'll make it up as we go along." He replied.

  
"Well then, lead the way." The elevator doors dinged and opened, and Philip gently tugged her after him.

* * *

When she woke she was in a cocoon of sheets. Theo pushed back a thin sheet from her face and looked around the room.

  
The windows and door to the balcony were open and the curtains were billowing out dramatically. Her wedding dress and shoes were in a heap by his suit and she turned over to look at her husband sleeping in the bed beside her.

  
Just thinking about yesterday made her shiver and burrow into his side. Philip smiled in his semi-asleep state, wrapping an arm around her.

  
"Morning, Theo." He mumbled.

  
"Morning, Philip." She murmured back.

  
"Did you sleep well?"

  
"The best in weeks. You?"

  
"I don't think I'll be able to wake up without you beside me, anymore."

  
"Always one-upping me."

  
"It's a gift."

  
"Shut up." She threw a leg over his thighs and collapsed on top of him.

  
"Watcha doing up there?" He stroked her bare back, running his fingers over her spine, making her shiver against him.

  
"Thinking."

  
"What about?"

  
"Whether or not it's worth it to get up and close the windows and get coffee."

  
He smiled, his lips on her neck. "I'd certainly appreciate a coffee."

  
"Okay then." She pulled the sheets back and visibly shivered at the cool breeze, going for the nearest window.

  
Philip whistled, and Theo shot him a playful glare. "Fuck you, Hamilton."

  
"You did last night." She watched him high five himself.

  
"Keep going and we'll be getting a divorce before you can say 'President Jefferson's a dickwad'."

  
Philip held his hands up in surrender, and she went back to closing the windows.

  
She'd just finished when she turned to find him out of bed and standing behind her. He pulled her into a hug, moving his lips lightly against her cheek.

  
This was perfect. This was what made them. Quiet moments, body heat, grins. There was just one problem.

  
"I need to pee."

  
Philip laughed and released her. "Okay, love. We have all the time in the world, now." Theo smiled, knowing he was right, and headed to the bathroom.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
